swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This timeline is Of the more recents events in the Old Republic closing in on the Treaty of Coruscant *349 BTC **Kae Quel Droma is born on Dantooine *347 BTC **Sindrona Diath becomes Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. **Princess Galia of Iziz weds the Beast Lord Oron Kira. **Jedi Knight Andur Sunrider is killed during a robbery attempt. **The Beast Wars end, but the Great Sith War begins at the Battle of Iziz. **Queen Amanoa of Onderon dies. **The Talaani Shipyards are established on Tallaan. **Jedi Padawan Nomi Sunrider becomes a Jedi Knight. **Satal and Aleema Keto discover ancient secrets of the Sith on their homeworld of Empress Teta and form the Krath, a dark side cult based on Sith teachings. *345 BTC **The Freedon Nadd Uprising occurs on Onderon. **Dark Jedi Warb Null is killed by Ulic Qel-Droma. **King Ommin of Onderon dies. **The Tomb of Freedon Nadd is relocated to Dxun. *334 BTC **Krath leaders Satal and Aleema Keto overthrow the Tetan government, and institute themselves as the Emperor and Empress of the Tetan star system. **The Krath Holy Crusade begins with the Battle of Basilisk. **The Mandalorians, led by Mandalore the Indomitable, engage the Republic and the Basiliskans. **Jedi Knights Ulic Qel-Droma and Nomi Sunrider fight for the Republic at the First Battle of Empress Teta. **Jedi Master Arca Jeth dies at the Battle of Deneba while saving his apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma. **After the Second Battle of Empress Teta, Ulic Qel-Droma defects to the Krath. **Former Jedi Exar Kun is crowned the new Dark Lord of the Sith. **Ulic Qel-Droma becomes the apprentice of Exar Kun. *343 BTC **At the Battle of Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty. **After months of conquering planets from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, the Sith launch their attack on Coruscant. During the battle, Ulic Qel-Droma is captured and subsequently put on trial for treason. **Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by Mandalore the Ultimate. **Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the dark side. **Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin IV by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic. **Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. **Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched. **The Jedi Order create the Lost City of the Jedi to aide the recovery of the planet Yavin 4's ecology as well as to ensure that Exar Kun never returned again. *342 BTC **The Great Hunt is started by the Jedi to exterminate the terentateks. **According to some historians and points-of-view, the Mandalorian Wars begin. *341 BTC **Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin IV. *340 BTC **The Great Hunt ends. *333 BTC **Conclave on Exis Station. **Ulic Qel-Droma dies on Rhen Var. *332 BTC **The Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act facilitates the restoration of the galaxy by allowing galactic corporations to invest in the Republic's infrastructure. *323 BTC **The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, led by Mandalore the Ultimate, begin to conquer worlds in the Outer Rim. **Brianna and Mical are born. **Visas Marr is born on Katarr. *321 BTC **Mira is born. *320 BTC **Battle of Cathar. *317 BTC **Beginning of the Kanz Disorders. *312 BTC **The Mandalorians begin to infringe on Republic territory. **The Republic engages the Mandalorians in small proxy skirmishes along the Outer Rim, but the Jedi Council forbids involvement by the Jedi until the problem has been assessed. *311 BTC **The Mandalorians stage a massive invasion of Republic Space, formally beginning the Mandalorian Wars. **Battle of Flashpoint Station. **First Battle of Suurja. **Second Battle of Suurja. **Third Battle of Suurja. **Fourth Battle of Suurja. **Padawan Massacre of Taris. **Battle of Vanquo. *310 BTC **The First Battle of Taris marking the beginning of the Siege of Taris. **First Battle of Onderon. **Battle of Serroco. **Revan and Malak discover the genocidal acts of the Mandalorians that occurred during the Battle of Cathar ten years prior. **In response, Revan and Malak defy the Jedi Council and lead a large faction of Jedi Crusaders, including the Jedi Exile, to war as "Revanchists". **Battle of Omonoth. **Battle of Myrkr. **Battle of Jebble. **The Bombardment of Coruscant by a Mandalorian terror plot results in the destruction of the Draay Estate as well as the deaths of the Draay family and many Jedi. **First Battle of Iridonia. **The Second Battle of Iridonia results in the liberation of the planet. In return, many Iridonians join the war on the side of the Republic. **The Mandalorians nearly devastate planet Duro, forcing the Duros to evacuate and relocate. *309 BTC **Eres III is nearly destroyed by Mandalorian hands, while at the same time the Xoxin plains are intentionally set on fire and continue to burn, even twelve years later. *308 BTC **The Exchange is driven off Taris for a time, thanks to Revan's intervention. **Juhani is freed from slavery. **Revan and Malak discover Star Maps on Kashyyyk and Korriban. **Revan travels to Malachor V and discovers the Trayus Academy. **Brejik takes command of the Black Vulkar gang on Taris. **Cassus Fett becomes the most wanted man in the galaxy. *307 BTC **Mandalore the Ultimate is killed by Revan at the Battle of Malachor V. **The Mandalorian Wars end. **The Jedi Exile, who was serving as a general, loses all connection to the Force, returns to the Jedi Council, and is exiled from the Order for her crimes. **Revan and Malak disappear into unknown space with a third of the Republic fleet. *306 BTC **The Jedi Civil War begins. **Revan and Malak declare themselves Sith and invade the Republic. **Battle of Foerost. **Bombing of Telos IV. *305 BTC **Griff Vao leaves Taris with Lena, abandoning his young sister, Mission. *304 BTC **Revan is captured onboard his flagship, after Malak turns against him. Bastila Shan brings Revan back to the Jedi, who use the Force to strip his memories and create a new identity for him. *303 BTC **Destruction of Taris which results with most of the planet destroyed. **Revan and Bastila along with their companions begin to look for the Star Maps spread across four planets (Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan) after finding one on Dantooine. **Attack on Dantooine. **At the Battle of Rakata Prime, Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel, and the Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge. **End of the Jedi Civil War. **The Sith Civil War begins. *302 BTC **Revan disappears into the Unknown Regions. **[[w:c:starwars: